Life in Stars Hollow for the Scott's
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory Scott and Lucas Scott have a son Jamie Lucas Scott and live in Stars Hollow.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One crisp fall day in Stars Hollow Lucas Scot and his 5 year old son Jamie Lucas Scott are outside the house in Stars Hollow and are raking leaves that are on the ground and are making big piles.

''daddy can I jump?'' Jamie asks him

''go ahead.'' Lucas tells him

''okay!'' Jamie leaps into the pile of leaves

Lucas smiles watching him and Rory comes out of the house.

''hey what are you boy's doing? Are you having fun?'' Rory asks them with her hands crossed over her chest

''yea!'' Jamie says

''good!'' Rory says

''come here sweetie.'' he tells her

''what?'' she questions him

Lucas kisses her softly

Jamie watches them and gigles ''ewww you kissed!'' he says

Lucas and Rory just look and laugh at him.

''are you boy's hungry?'' she asks them

''how about I made some grilled cheese sandwhiches and hot chocolate?'' she asks him

''sounds good sweetie.'' Lucas says

''okay.'' she says and kisses him again and goes back inside

''so bud are you gonna help me rake some more?'' Lucas asks him

''yea!'' Jamie says and grabs a rake and helps his dad

''you're doing a great job bud!'' Lucas tells him

Jamie just smiles at him and changes his mind and drops his rake and runs over and grabs his basketball and starts shooting some hoops. Lucas just watches him and smiles while he continues to rake some more then goes over and joins Jamie shooting some hoops with him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Inside Rory serves Jamie and Lucas lunch.

''you okay sweetie?'' he asks her

''yea I just...I miss my mom.'' she tells him

''well why don't you go and meet and get a coffee with her or something.'' he tells her

''you sure?'' she aks him

''yea I got him go.'' he tells her

''okay thanks.'' she says

''go.'' he tells her

''okay I'm going one last kiss.'' she tells him and kisses him again

''bye bud be home in a little bit.'' she tells him

Jamie just nods and eats and Rory leaves to go meet her mom over at the walks into the diner and sees her mom and Lorelai sips her coffee.

''mmmm Hi Hun!'' Lorelai says

''Hi Mom.'' Rory says and kisses her cheek and sits down next to her

''so how are the boy's?'' Lorelai asks her

''they are great and the loves of my life!'' Rory tells her

''aww thats great hunnie.'' Lorelai says

''yea.'' Rory says and smiles

Luke comes over to pour her some coffee ''hey Rory coffee?'' he asks her

''hey Luke and yes please always you don't even have to ask.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says and pours her some

''so how are Jamie and Lucas?'' he asks her

''they are great.'' she tells him

''oh good.'' he says

''yea.'' Rory says and sips her coffee

Luke goes over back behind the counter and goes back to work. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''so what has Lucas and Jamie been up too lately?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh ya know not much just being father and son Jamie loves and looks up to his daddy so much.'' Rory tells her

''aww that's great he's a great dad.'' Lorelai says

''yea he really is.'' Rory says

''does Jamie miss me?'' Lorelai asks her

''um yea I think he does.'' Rory tells her

''good.'' Lorelai says

''yea.'' Rory says and sips her coffee and just stays quite

''hunnie what's up?'' Lorelai asks her

''what?'' Rory questions her ''Nothing.'' Rory tells her

''what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory just shrugs ''I don't know.'' Rory tells her

''Lucas just won't talk to or deal with his family.'' Rory tells her

''What? why?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't know.'' Rory tells her

''that's what bothering you and stressing you out?'' Lorelai asks her

''well ya a little.'' she tells her mom

''you can't talk to him about it?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory just shrugs ''I don't know. I just don't want to upset him.'' Rory tells her

''what?'' Lorelai questions

''He would do that or never be upset with you he loves you too much and would probably talk to want to tell you why.'' Lorelai tells her

''I don't know.'' Rory just says and sips her coffee

''just talk to him sweetie.'' Lorelai tells her

''yea I guess.'' Rory says sounding not too sure 


End file.
